tales of a pure skye
by taro nightash
Summary: one-shot of OC x skye. I suck at summaries so I'll let my writing do the talking


**Dear readers I am sorry to tell you that I suffer form writers ADD. I can no more concentrate on one story then I can the other Half-a-dozen Ideas that I have running around my head at one time. **

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

"Hey, you up yet?" Donnie called through my door as the first morning light filters through the shades. I groan and attempt to roll over, in the process falling off the chair I was sitting on. "Yeah" I call rubbing my head and standing up. "Yeah, I'll be right out," I say walking to my closet, pulling out my processor and scanning my project for investigative studies. "You better hurry Cannidae, Trip says he heard that Coulson might show today." This catches my attention and I rush to pull my uniform on over my pajamas.

I practically fall out the door trying to get to the assembly hall, and Donnie catches me. "Easy there cowboy," he says calling me by the nickname I had earned at the academy. "Shut up" I say slugging him on the arm. I'm really excited to see my two best friends Fitz and Simmons who graduated last year and immediately got assigned to work on a mobile special ops team.

As we enter the assembly room the mood is somber, depressing even. I see Coulson standing at the front of the room a slight frown on his face, probably annoyed at our lateness. I sit down in front while Donnie heads to the back. Coulson starts to talk. His whole speech is about some incident that happened while I was working on my processor. As the details of the incident were talked about I look back at Donnie the pool freezing solid had all the marks of a machine he had been working on. He catches my eye and shakes his head slowly knowing where my semi-truck of thought was headed. Just as that happened a girl on the second row stood up and screamed. An instant later she was completely covered in ice.

Things kind of went to hades after that, people went running and screaming in all directions. Coulson tried to maintain order, and it was a very valiant effort, but when the dust had settled everyone had cleared out.

As I walked through the entrance hall I saw a girl I had never seen before And being me I hid behind the memorial. She walked over and started running her hand over the names. While I'm watching her Donnie comes up behind me, grabbing me by my hood and drags me to first period. "Who do you think she was," my mind still on the girl from earlier. "I believe that she's with Coulson's group" Donnie says distracted. "What the hell!" I exclaim "I don't remember her coming through the academy, I'd remember someone as hot as her" Donnie laughs and says "there is more than one academy you realize this right?" He asks as he looks the loft above us. " Hey I remembered that I have some homework for Thane due tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he bolts up the stairs and disappears.

Two days later...

The 'ice problem' was resolved yesterday and I for one am relieved. That afternoon I was working on my latest prototype processor when I hear a knock at my door. "Yes?" I call to intent on my work to be bothered with getting up. The door opens and in steps FitzSimmons both of them looking round "wow," they say almost in tandem "this place hasn't changed much. I smile looking at them and realizing that they are still oblivious to each other's feelings. They look uncomfortable as they look at me "um..." Simmons starts "well we just wanted to tell you that..." Fury walks in "I have decided to take an assumption of guilt with you"

"What!?" I shout looking to FitzSimmons for an explanation. "You were hiding something were you not?" Questions Fury. "Well I wasn't going to betray my best friend!" I protest as Fury puts my hands behind my back. "That is what makes us suspicious" Fury replies. "Donnie maintains that he had no other friends beside the one who died on the roof during the storm yesterday."

"NO, NO, NO!" I shout as he takes me out the door. "Don't worry" Fury says "a few months in the fridge won't kill you.

Six months later...

"The torch in my hand is the only thing keeping me warm as the month of December passes by it has been two months since the break out and six since my imprisoning in that hell that they called the fridge. News reached my ears that fury is dead good riddance I say. As I walk through the snow I see the bus fly overhead. I pull the hood of my cloak up and follow the trajectory to a hidden clearing. Following at a distance I see Coulson, FitzSimmons, May, and Skye, I had learned her name while in the fridge, walk toward a rock face that I had walked by thousands of times. Pulling my swords out of the sheaths on my back I slowly creep forward till I see Coulson throw something in the air and a turret pops out of the cliff and turns what ever it was to dust. Jumping behind a tree I watch as Coulson stands up and says something to the turret and the cliff face opens and they all step inside. I go to call out and the cliff face slams shut. "Dammit" I whisper and set up my camp in a nearby clearing. The next few days were full of comings and goings as Coulson and his team got situated. Ward returned from where ever looking like hell and Skye helped him in. As the days wear on I scout around I find the entrance to the hanger.

Two days later...

As the days get longer I became more confident in my stealth skills and started sneaking in the base and having a look around. I was discovered by the attendant but he was so glad to have company, after of course being submitted to the lie detector, he gave me a laniard and access to 'providence' as he calls the hidey-hole that we live in now. After two days I walked in to FitzSimmons' room. "Who are you" Fitz asks as I walk toward him. "It's been a while Fitz" I say as I sit down, my cyborg eye takes in his stance "still trying to get Jemma to realize that you like her?" I question as Fitz's eyes open wide. "Cannidae is I' really you," I walk over and give him a pat on the back" it's good to see that you haven't forgotten me." I laugh "if you see Jemma tell her I'm here, use my academy name though I don't want anyone else to know I'm here." I walk to the door and face him one last time. "It was hell in that prison," I toss him a signal device "but it helped me unlock my technomancy and I escaped." I turn my silencer on and disappear, leaving Fitz to ponder my words.

Coulson and everyone but Skye and Ward have left on a mission. Something about a dark force user and a cellist. As I walk down the hall I hear a struggle in the storage room. Knowing I can't open the door without alerting whoever is inside, I wait outside and start putting my skills as a technomancer to good use. Going into a meditative trance I wire myself into the camera feed and watch as Ward kills the supervisor of providence. Holding my hand over my mouth I struggle to keep myself from vomiting. I back out of my trance and run down the hall and into the bus running into the storage compartment that had become my home the past month and locking the door. The next thing I know I'm waking up to the engines starting and the bus was taking off. I walk out of the compartment and look around. Turning up the stairs I hear someone gasping and Skye protesting. I walk out expecting to kill Ward when I see him lying in the ground, Deathlok standing above him. He wants something, Skye finally agrees to whatever he wants. The flight progresses and and soon we land.

Two hours later...

I watch as Coulson slips into the detention cell and pulls Skye into Lola. I slip into the backseat and link into the onboard system. My main priority is keeping Skye alive. Throwing up a disruption field and making sure no stray bullets go into the cab. Coulson slams on the gas and we fall. Skye and I scream as Coulson frantically tries to start the jet engines under the wheels. As we near the ground I frantically struggle to push the button to turn off the silencer when I feel a jolt as the boosters finally start up. "Oh thank Corvus" I gasp as we land next to the hotel we nearly turned to rubble. Stumbling out of the car I shut off the silencer and walk over to the other side of the street and follow Coulson and Skye at a distance.

"You. are. an. ass!" I yell as I run at Ward, blades drawn. Two military units hold me back as I struggle to get within reach. The HYDRA incident resolved just hours before. Ward was facing life in black gate prison for the criminally insane, but I didn't feel like that was enough punishment for nearly killing Skye and putting FitzSimmons in the hospital. Skye comes up behind me putting a hand on my shoulder "thank you, Cannidae, for your concern. Maybe now that you've been given a clean slate it would be better if you didn't mess it up with a murder of an unarmed prisoner." I look her square in the eye "he's the reason you were nearly killed. HE'S the reason I got sent to the fridge. I want to see him rot in hell, not in some mortal prison. "

"Not more than I do, but if you cross that line I can't follow, and seeing how you lived the past few months and knowing that you were always there watching over me, I'm willing to bet you would be welcome on our team." I look down "fine only for you and FitzSimmons though" I say glaring at Ward.

As the days pass my grudge slowly fades away and things pass normally for the first time. FitzSimmons were sitting together talking about the weather, and I, frustrated with their lack of progress, walked up behind them and forced their heads together into a kiss. When I let go they pulled away blushing, and Skye was rolling on the floor laughing, and for the first time in a year and a half I smiled. Sitting down next to Skye I lean back and see Coulson smiling and pointing at Skye. Turning towards her and blushing I lean in for a kiss and she pulls me in fast and the world melts away.

The next few weeks blurred together as we first got a visit from Fury, who left half an hour after he had arrived. Walking into Coulson's office I saw him placing calls and running frantically from his desk to the filling cabinet. That afternoon he called us together and told us that he had been appointed as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The few days after that, preparations were made to go to the new hidey-hole that Fury had given us. Then there was the move in process and the lie detector test ... again. As Skye and I walked down the hall hand in hand I turn to her "I am the luckiest man here" I murmur into her hair as we turn into an unoccupied room. "Yes" she agrees closing her eyes and kissing me full on the lips. The next morning I wake up with her curled up in my chest. I stroke her arm and she slowly opens her eyes. "Morning bae" I whisper as I put my arms around her. Her eyes widen and she groans "did we do what I think we did last night?" I smile and run my hands through her soft hair "no, but we came close." She smiles "that's right I wanted to so badly but you said no, to wait to, let the anticipation build, and to let it all out when we're married." I smiled remembering the conversation last night as we lay next to each other. "Coulson is probably wondering where we got to" I say standing up and pulling my shirt on. We head down to breakfast with our arms around each other. "Look 'a those two loveberds" Fitz says to Simmons as we walk in. I smile and notice that they are holding hands "finally!" I exclaim making Skye jump "stop the presses, FitzSimmons is showing affection" Jemma blushes and Fitz slugs me on my way by. I let go of Skye and move into Coulson's office. "Hey" I say by way of greeting. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is yes" Coulson says in response. I start then turn around "thank you sir" I say as I leave. Grabbing Skye by the arm I walk to my personal jet and help Skye in. As we take off I hear Coulson in my headset "be sure to bring her back before dark." I smirk as I listen to sky rat out on Coulson telling him to stop acting like her father. "So ..." I say turning to Skye "where would you like to eat?" She smiles and looks out the window "I know a good burger joint if you're interested." I laugh "bae whatever you want I'm always interested." She smiles and laughs "what is the matter with you?" I smile "give me a moment." Parking the jet In an empty lot down the street from where we are going to eat. I look at Skye then smile "you know the first time I saw you was at that memorial at the academy I saw you walk over and I ,being the shy techie I was back then, hid behind it ... That is until Donnie grabbed me and dragged me to first period" Skye laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

Three months later...

(Skye's POV)

Skye moves across the hall walking into Cannidae's room and quietly knocking steps into the room, Coulson had given them the week off and they had checked into a hotel in New York, went to see the refurbished stark tower and grand central station, and then turned in for the night. The room is eerily quiet, she walks to the curtain and pulls it open. She walks to the bed and sees a note on the bed "we know who you are and we know you love this criminal. We want you to come to the broadway theatre with two hundred thousand dollars, in two days, come alone."

Skye returns to headquarters and shows the note to FitzSimmons "who would do such a thing" Jemma whispers as Coulson walks in. "What happened to your week" he asks then sees the tears in Skye's eyes. "Oh no" he whispers as fear comes into his eyes "what do you need" he asks coming over. Skye shows him the note and tears roll down her face.

(Cannidae's POV)

I wake up groaning. My head pounds and I try to stand up, and am immediately met with resistance. I look down and see that my hand and legs are tied to the chair. "Damn" I mutter as struggle to loosen the bonds. "The only thing you'll get for that is bruised wrists" a man walks out of the shadows and strokes his goatee. I growl and try to reach out to the computer behind him "oh don't bother, the collar around your neck suppresses that ability. And any others you might be hiding"

"What the hell do you want Trask" I snap as I struggle to get loose. "I want a trial run for my sentinel program, and you were the nearest mutie I could find." I glare at him "first of all," I snap "never use that offensive slang in my presence." Trask rolls his eyes "and secondly" I shout "I am NOT a mutant I am a technomancer, which if you had done your research you ass, you would have known." Trask squints at me "have it your way, if your girlfriend doesn't show in the next twenty-four hours you will become the first step in the evolution of the sentinel.

(Skye's POV)

Skye walked into the theatre and sees Cannidae sitting tied to a chair, asleep or unconscious she can't tell. He stirs as she walks forward, "Skye, NO it's a trap" he shouts struggling against his bindings. "I know" she responds waking closer. He struggles and succeeds only in bruising his wrists. Trask steps out of the shadows on the stage "I see you actually do care about him." Skye nods pale as a ghost. "Let him go" she says her voice shaking. Trask smiles "of course I will, give me the ransom first" Skye pulls out a case and walks towards Trask. "Of course" she opens the case as though to show Trask the ransom and two shots ring out. "That is for kidnapping my boyfriend you son of a bitch"

Cannidae's POV)

When Trask hits the ground and the collar on my neck starts to beep "damn this day just keeps getting better and better, bae if you could take those bolt cutters and kindly snip this collar off and throw it into the next room I would very much appreciate it" Skye runs over and cuts the collar. I rub my neck as the iron bindings holding my arms and legs turn to a liquid and I start to sink. "shit" I mutter as a look of concentration appears on my face and the floor returns to it's original state. "Well that was an interesting adventure" I say over my Carmel half-and-half hot chocolate with peanut butter mixed in. Skye rolls her eyes "yeah" she looks at me seriously "does it ever get easier?" She asks " shooting someone I mean" I look at her "no, and it never should." She looks away and I grab her chin "hey" I say looking into her eyes "it's fine" without warning she surges across the table and kisses me. "Woah" I exclaim as she pulls away, my skin tingling. "Don't you ever worry me like that again" she says and gets up. I grab my cocoa and walk with her back to the hotel. We lay down to together and fall asleep my arm around her shoulder.

As the next day progresses Coulson assigns us to go under cover as an engaged couple. We go to the jewelers and start looking at rings "ooh that ones pretty James" she says in character. "Yes but what about this one lily it matches your eyes" I say and she smiles. "Go wait in the car" I say moving over to the counter as she walks out I quickly buy the ring and slip it into my pocket. The target was Amiel tennis, alias "the claw" we get closer and closer to him and talk to him about his life. He makes up a story about needing to use the restroom and disappears a bag slung over his shoulder. A few minutes later he comes out in the idiotic getup that is like a lion mixed with an eagle. I press a hidden button under the table and wink at Skye "let's see how long he lasts agains' trip" I mutter she smiles back and takes my hand across the table.

Later that day...

Skye and I are walking into the mess hall when Fitz looks over "have you asked yet?" Skye looks at me "dammit Fitz you ruined the surprise" I turn and get down on one knee and pull out the ring Skye helped me pick out. "We've been through a lot together, and I don't want to adventure alone. I would like to go with my wife, what do you say?" Skye tears up and starts sobbing "what did i say?" I ask looking around for an answer. She smiles "nothing you could ever say would upset me" she takes a deep breath calms herself and kneels in front of me "yes" she says and kisses me. I can hear everybody cheering and clapping, but I don't care I just loose myself in Skye's embrace.

Three days later …

The ceremony is a small one with Coulson heading the proceedings acting as both minister and Skye's father. While FitzSimmons were matron of honour and best man. The vows were based on the unbreakable vow from Harry potter and the dress code was themed after heroes. Skye dressed as Clair and I came as peter patrelli which ironically is my otp for the show. After the ceremony came the reception which ended in a cake fight. As we walk into the hanger I see all that there are balloons tied to the wings "really guys?" I ask as I pull my throwing knives out and slash the ribbons causing the balloons to float up to the ceiling and then when they reach the rafters they explode causing confetti to float down. "Oh yeah" I say rolling my eyes "that's real professional guys" as I pull the keys out of my pockets and unlocking the jet.

Two hours later we got out and stepped into the humid Hawaiian air. Skye smiled "it's so peacefull here" I looked at her and turned away squinting "we need this more than I thought" I smile "it's nearly ten o'clock at night and we stand out like crack-heads at a non-smokers convention" she laughs and pulls me into the hotel room. As we walk to the balcony she pulls her hair out of the pony-tail that she had put it in and looked out into the night air. "It's beautiful isn't it" I ask sliding my arm around her waist. She smiles and walks to the center of the room "yes, it is." She pulls open her blouse and takes off the bulletproof vest she had been wearing. We sit down on the couch and watch shark week for a little while before getting into bed together and falling asleep. I wake up with Skye curled up into my chest. "Well that was definitely worth waiting for I think" I whisper in her ear. She looks up and kisses me then stands up pulls on her shirt and walksto the window to let the early morning light in. She turns around and smiles. "I don't know how long this will last" I say "so let's hit the beach" she finishes my sentence. I laugh and grab her from behind "you know me so well" I say kissing her on the cheek. She laughs and squirms out of my grip "get away you little shit I need to change" she walks over to the bathroom door and swings the door closed "no peeking" she shouts and I change into board shorts and a water proof t-shirt. As we walk to the beach she twines her fingers through mine and practically pulls me to an empty section of beach and pulls her shirt and shorts off to reveal a cutoff one-piece with a tiger print on the front. "Let's go" she says and runs into the water.

**yes I know I jump around a lot. that is another symptom of my writer's add. Please no flames.**


End file.
